<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Been Awhile by Fanficsfan4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275572">It’s Been Awhile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever'>Fanficsfan4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 50 word drabble series I am doing from my old page Sevensmommy. It’s based around Kelly and my OFC MaKayla “Mac” Voight - Severide</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has a bunch of drabbles but I am just posting 5 at a time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly made a lot of mistakes in his life but the biggest one he ever made was cheating on MaKayla or Mac as she likes to be called. Now he has to sit in Molly’s and watch as Connor Rhodes does everything for her that he himself did and she didn’t even know it. Yes that means Connor was cheating on Mac and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it but watch the aftermath of what he knew would be the breaking point for Mac.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt table 50 C</p><p>Words used already</p><p>1.Mistakes<br/>2.Easy<br/>3.H.O.L.Y (writer’s choice)<br/>4.Waiting<br/>5.Valentines Day (writer’s choice)<br/>6.By My Side<br/>7.Choose<br/>8.Commit<br/>9.Tender<br/>10.Haunted<br/>11.Not Over You (writer’s choice)<br/>12.Electrify<br/>13.Starlight<br/>14.Trouble<br/>15.Irresistible<br/>16.Womanizer (Writer’s Choice)<br/>17.<br/>18.<br/>19.<br/>20.<br/>21.<br/>22.<br/>23.<br/>24.<br/>25.<br/>26.<br/>27.<br/>28.<br/>29.<br/>30.<br/>31.<br/>32.<br/>33.<br/>34.<br/>35.<br/>36.<br/>37.<br/>38.<br/>39.<br/>40.<br/>41.<br/>42.<br/>43.<br/>44.<br/>45.<br/>46.<br/>47.<br/>48.<br/>49.<br/>50.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mac always found it so easy to love Kelly it was just like breathing to her but when it comes to living with him it isn’t so easy. She knows him and Shay are best friends but it’s so hard to share Kelly with her. So she is left with just learning to live with it and learning how to share him with Shay cause the last thing she wants to do is make him choose between them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. H.O.L.Y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly had told Mac the first time he heard the song H.O.L.Y that it was about them and what he felt about her cause everytime he thought about her all he could think about that he was high on loving her. Now as he listens to it without her he knows he will never be the same and that he needs her more than anything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day Kelly was seriously injured was the worst day of her life aside when she had to leave him when he cheated on her. The hours seemed to never move and as she has to write longer and longer she starts to think the worst and then her anxiety gets the better of her. Which is how she is now lying in a hospital bed waiting for news on Kelly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Valentines Day (Writer’s Choice)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mac couldn’t believe Kelly picked Valentines as the day for their first date. Everyone always said Kelly Severide was a player so the fact that he picks today of all days wasn’t that much of a surprise but the way he was treating her was. That just goes to show you never judge a book by it’s cover.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>